


chilled

by MisaVera



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bonding, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, the reader isn’t byleth, this is really short and I have no excuse lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaVera/pseuds/MisaVera
Summary: You’re having some trouble getting to sleep; turns out, so is Dimitri
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 68





	chilled

**Author's Note:**

> this is also on my tumblr where things are usually posted first, so, if you’d like, please follow!!
> 
> My tumblr: https://pinkpeachwriting.tumblr.com/

You walk around the monastery, classes were finished up for the week, which was something you definitely found relief in.

The sky was turning to a dark blue, you weren’t incredibly tired, so you just sat at your desk in your quarters and read a book, that is, until you hear a knock at your door.

“Hello?” You asked, cautiously, ‘who could be knocking at this time?’ You wondered to yourself.

“(Y/N)? Are you busy?” The voice behind the door asked, you identified the voice as Dimitri’s.

“No, i’m not, what’s up?” You asked, walking over to your door and opening it.

He gave you a weak smile, “I just, couldn’t sleep and I saw your light on and I was wondering if you wanted to go on a walk?”

You nodded, stepping out of your chambers and shutting the door. 

You both walked awkwardly for a few minutes, taking in the night air, then you finally decided to speak up.

“So, couldn’t sleep, huh?”

He nodded, “I’ve... not been able to sleep for awhile, but, I’m slowly able to sleep more now, without...”

You nodded, understanding, “So, then, I assume you do this often?”

“Yes, I do, something about the cold night air soothes me. It reminds me of home, the monastery gets a little too warm for me in the day. This, is just right.”

You smile, remembering the chill of Faerghus nights, it was something you missed, though, you imagine it must be different for Dimitri.

“So, what was the capital like?” You asked

“Oh, yes! You’ve never seen Fhirdiad, isn’t that right?”

“That is correct, my father always kept me at home when went off for business there, then, I arrived here, so, most of Faerghus is relatively unknown to me.”

He looked at you with his blue eyes, there was an emotion in them that you’d not seen in them in a while, but you couldn’t make it out.

“Well,” he said, finally, “maybe one day, I can take you there. If you’d like?”

You smiled, “I think I’d like that a lot Dimitri.”


End file.
